The Missing Princess
by MagicalGirl95
Summary: Alison is William the Conquerors daughter- she appoints Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Arya as her ladies-in-waiting. When she disappears- they're banished for a year. When they return- a mysterious 'A' is sending messages. Who is A, and what so they want with them? This is a medieval Pretty Little Liars! Including Emily, Spencer, Arya and Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or take any credit for it.**

 **England**

 **1068**

 **A/N**

 **I know they don't have medieval names, but I kept them in to avoid confusion. A may or may not be Mona.**

 _Person one was late. He or she was running, and was trying not to attract attention as she/he crept out of the castle. It was midnight and the ground was already sprinkled with frost. She/he could see the air come out of his/her mouth. Why did they agree to meet on such a cold day? She/he wrapped her/his cloak around her/him._

 _Person two was going to be furious._

 _She/he was now out of the castle and heading into the woods. They'd brought a sword with her/him for protection. It wasn't just spies you've got to be weary of. When she/he made it to the clearing- he/she saw person 2. Relief flooded in their system- she/he was worried they'd been stood up._

" _Where have you been?" hissed Person two, "I've been waiting for a good hour"_

" _I had trouble getting out of the castle undetected" Person one answered._

 _They both drew close- being weary of spies. The wind was whistling round them. They just wanted to leave as soon as possible._

" _Is everything in place?" Person two asked._

" _Everything was done as you instructed" she/he nodded, "What do you want done about…"_

" _Shh!" Person two shushed, "You never know whose listening"_

 _Both looked around to try and see or hear if anyone was listening. They heard and saw nothing- but that didn't stop them worrying._

" _I wrote it down" Person two assured Person one._

 _Person two handed the other a note, who hastily put it back in her/his pocket._

" _Read it in a safe place…and burn it" Person two instructed, "Don't worry we will be avenged"_

 _The two smiled coldly at each other._

…

"You four have been given the honour of serving Princess Alison of England" Lady Gladstone told them, "I hope you will prove worthy of your station"

Princess Alison, was William the Conqueror's youngest daughter, and is looking for girls of high birth to be her ladies. Lady Emily of Kent, was the daughter of the Duke of Kent, she was chosen because of her powerful family and beauty. It is said she was quite the swimmer to boot. Lady Hanna, was the only daughter of the Duke of Northumberland, and the only heiress to a powerful fortune; many men desire her for her beauty as well as her vast fortune.

Lady Aria of Lancashire was a beautiful and intelligent woman. Her father was a man of learning, and had passed it on to both his children. Her brother was set to inherit everything when her father died. The last girl was Lady Spencer who was the granddaughter of the King of Scotland through her mother. Her father was the Duke Dorset, a man who expects nothing but the best. She was incredibly beautiful as well.

These were to be the Princess' ladies-in-waiting. They were but 16- as they head into the English royal court. The woman in front of them was Alison's nurse, she'd practically brought up Alison. All women were in their finest clothes as they waited for their mistress to appear.

"Princess Alison of England!" announced a servant.

All bowed as she entered the bed chamber. She walked in like she owned the place. The Princess was very beautiful, with her pale skin and long blond hair. Her dress had diamonds sowed into the fabric. She wore a deep purple- the colour of royalty, and a purple tiara on her head. The Princess looked at them all like they were inferior beings.

"Well get up" she scoffed.

They all rose and met her eyes. Emily was amazed by her beauty. Aria was thinking that she loved her dress. Spencer was wondering if she was an academic, while Hanna just hoped she's be a good and kind mistress. They were all here to get good marriages- but for now they had to obey the Princess in everything.

"Your names?" Princess demanded.

"Lady Emily of Kent" Emily bowed her head.

The others did the same-bowing to the new mistress while introducing themselves. When they were done- the Princess scoffed and ordered to be alone with her ladies-in-waiting. Everyone was quick to obey her. When the place had cleared she spoke again:

"I thought that old bat would never leave us alone" Alison grinned.

All the other girls burst out laughing.

"Have you girls ever gambled before?"

The girl's soon found out their new mistress was far from the stuffy, uptight princess they were expecting. However, she could be cruel and cold sometimes, and occasionally she'd run into the night and not come back until the morning. Spencer had taken to spending some time in the library, to catch up with her academic reading. Emily could be very secretive too, but Alison seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Aria liked spending her free time learning the latest dance moves, to impress the entire court. She had a love of reading the latest poems and tales from whenever entertainers would entertain the court. Hanna, was more interested in the latest fashions for the mainland Europe- especially France. Alison and Hanna had spent many a day going over the latest fashions.

The four seemed happy until that fateful day six months later. Alison's father was planning a marriage between her and a French Prince. However, the Duke of York was no friend to the King. They hated each other, because William the Conqueror had promised Alison's hand-in-marriage and then changed his mind. When Alison and her ladies-in-waiting had been riding through the woods, the Princess had galloped ahead of them. She galloped so fast that she was taken.

"Where's Alison?" Emily cried.

"I've no idea" Hanna answered in a panicked tone.

"Let's keep looking" Aria suggested.

"She's been taken!" Spencer guessed.

The ladies looked and looked- but couldn't find their Princess anywhere. The King was so angry that Alison had been taken. His precious daughter was in York's hands. The four women stood in front of the King ready to face his wrath. The room was filled with people, courtiers, servants, knights, ladies…etc. It was a simple Norman main hall- with pillars that are simple looking, but do the job. They held up the grey stone walls, and the throne was in the centre with William the Conqueror looking like he wanted to kill something.

"Find her!" he ordered his servants.

They bowed hastily, and made their way out. The King fixed his gaze on the four ladies.

"You were supposed to take care of her!" William the Conqueror raged, "I want the four of you removed from my sight!"

He was not a man to be questioned. His eyes were a mix of sorrow and anger. The ladies did not dare defy him. Emily was just thankful that they weren't for the chop. Although, the idea of going home in disgrace didn't fill them with happiness. All they could hope for was that Alison would be found soon. They all bowed and left- none of them spoke until they left the hall. When the great door banged shut, the tears started to fall.

"Poor Alison!" Hanna whimpered, "I can't imagine what they're doing to her"

"He'll be forcing her to marry him" Spencer deduced, "What a horrible fate, I hear he's a pig"

"I don't want to think about it" Emily told them, "It's too horrible"

"What's going to happen to Alison…and us" Aria wondered, "Here, we had a future. Now, Alison is trapped in a forced marriage, and we're all disgraced"

"The King will save her right?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I'd hate to be York when he finds him" Hanna smiled.

All the others have a brief smile. They knew the road ahead wasn't going to easy.

"We may all have to join a nunnery…" Spencer began.

"Oh, please!" Hanna said, "If anyone will be married it's you, you're a wealthy heiress remember?"

"I don't want to rely on my brother for money" Aria confessed.

They all looked at each other sadly- they knew it was going to be a while until they saw each other. One by one, they left the castle to their banishment.

…

 **One Year Later**

 **Lancashire**

Aria was dancing rapidly to the fast tune. She stepped and clapped as she danced with her maid. A man was playing a flute as she danced to the tune. She only felt truly happy when she was dancing. There was a huge smile on her beautiful face. This was the latest song from court. Aria was desperate to learn it.

It had been one year since Alison's disappearance. Aria was now a girl of 17, she'd grown more devoted to her books and dancing. It was her greatest joy. This year has been extra hard for her, her father had died, and Alison has not been found. She's hasn't heard any news of York marrying her- it's like she just vanished. Now Aria is stuck there- forgotten and without prospects. She hardly ever sees a man who isn't a relative or a servant. Aria was seriously thinking about the nunnery. So she threw herself into these things to distract her from her troubles.

A servant came in with a letter. To Aria's surprise it had the royal seal on it. Why was the King writing to her? Didn't he hate her? She thanked the servant and took the parchment. Aria quickly opened it and discovered a summons welcoming her back to court. Why was he doing this? Did he have some ulterior motive?

Aria didn't have a choice- she was going back to court.

 **Kent**

Emily was taking in some fresh air. She was sitting in her favourite spot in the garden. It was a beautiful day, so she decided to relax in the sunshine. Emily had taken up drawing, and was actually very good at it. She found it filled her time, when she wasn't helping her Mum around the house and when she wasn't…well she's not allowed to think of that.

She was currently drawing the scene in front of her. The castle was on the coast so she was sketching the sea and sky. Emily tried not to think of Alison but it was no use. She always imaged getting news of her and York's wedding, but she never did. It seems they've both disappeared. Emily felt so helpless, she wanted to help so badly and there was nothing she could do.

There was a servant coming from the castle with parchment in his hand. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. Was there a message for her? When the servant came, she smiled and sent him away. Why did it have to royal seal on it? That so strange. Hastily, she opened the letter- it was a summons…

She was going back to court.

 **Northumberland**

Hanna was currently making the perfect dress. She was inside creating a dress to greet the handsome Sir Leon. He was the son of one of her father's friends and he was coming in a week's time. He was very handsome, so she wanted to impress him. Hanna was sowing, up the back of the dress. It was green and made of damask. Hanna had started to design it when she heard of his visit.

Her year had been nothing special, she just concentrated on the dress-making- or anything that took her mind off Alison. She was deeply worried about her- Hanna sometimes wondered if she was alive. With this in mind, she concentrated on the beautiful dress she'll wear to meet Sir Leon. Hanna was so excited to meet him- finally something to look forward to!

A servant knocked on the door, she let them in and she gave Hanna a letter…with the royal seal. What's going on? She opened it up.

Hanna was expected at court.

 **Dorset**

Spencer was sitting in her room, reading Plato. Reading always gave her peace and comfort. She threw herself into her reading those type of books. She wasn't interested in fiction books- this Lady liked books that made her think. Her year has been pretty dry. She loved writing her own papers-even though they could never be published. It was hard not to think of Alison, and wonder if she's alive or dead.

She had actually received a marriage proposal- but he's died before it could come to pass… Spencer felt sorry for him, but she was happy that she didn't have to get married just yet. She hated that men only cared for her fortune instead of her. A few minutes later, a servant had arrived with a letter baring the royal seal.

Spencer had been summoned to court.

What was going on?

…

 **The Dungeons of William the Conquers Castle**

Toby has never been so hungry in his life. He was starving so much that it was causing him physical pain. He could hear his stomach growling loudly in the crowded cell. The dungeon was filled the brink with peasants like him. There had to be at least thirty men all bound for a horrible death tomorrow.

You're probably wondering what his crime is.

They all think he did something terrible…and he was going to pay for it with his life.

…

Aria arrived in front of the castle with a new sense of purpose-although she was curious why she's been invited back. On her arrival she was given a letter with no seal. That was strange. Aria opened it up and was surprised at what she saw.

 _Welcome back vixens!_

 _Welcome back to court old friends/rivals. How have you been? I expect we'll see more of each other in future. Remember- I know all your secrets, and I'm not afraid to tell._

 _Dance monkey's dance_

 _-A_

All of them had gotten the same letter.

…

 **Constantinople, Byzantium Empire**

"Make way! Make way! For Princess Mona of the Byzantine Empire!" called the herald.

Princess Mona was in her carriage- which was going towards the ship waiting for her in the dock. She was due to marry an English Prince. Mona was not that thrilled at the prospect- she'd heard these Normans were ruffians and brutes…not to mention the famous English weather. Her father made her go because of some trade and military deal with them.

Truth be told, her father just wanted her out of the house. He thought she was bat shit crazy.

And you know what…he's right…

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or take any credit for it.**

Aria could feel the rain pouring down her skin- chilling her to the bone. The heavy rain drops fell down rapidly from heaven, colliding with the earth and the people in it. She was wearing a blue dress made of damask. As an unmarried woman, her hair fell down with no covering. Her hair was wet from the rain as she ran to the inner courtyard and into the castle. It really was a miserable day weather wise. She was currently sleeping in rooms that were made up for her in the west wing of the castle.

She'd only arrived yesterday morning. Aria was finding the court hard to readjust to after her long absence. The threatening note was still on her mind- who was taunting her? Unfortunately she could think of quite a few people who would hate her enough to do it. She now knew she had to change out of her soaking clothes. Aria started walking but slipped on the wet floor, and came down pretty hard on the ground. The pain of her collision came to her immediately- as well as the voice of a man who was coming to help her.

"Are you alright milady?" the man asked her.

He helped her sit up and put her back againt the wall so she could see who her helper was. The man was very handsome, with clear skin and dark hair. Aria has never seen him at court before- so he must have come during her banishment. She felt very lightheaded and she's not sure if it's to do with the wound or the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she wanted to know.

"Lord Ezra" he told her, "And you?"

"My name is Lady Aria" she replied.

"Are you alright?" he repeated his question.

Her knees were throbbing with pain- but in his presence she was feeling a lot better. Ezra was looking into her eyes- she just hoped she wasn't blushing.

"My knees are throbbing a bit" Aria answered, "But other than that I feel fine"

It was just her luck to meet a handsome man when she fell head over heels- not the most dignified meeting.

"Do you want me to find someone to get you back to your room?" he wondered.

"No!" Aria said too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I think I can manage thank you" she smiled.

Aria carefully stood up, with Ezra making sure she doesn't fall over. Her knee was in pain but she didn't care.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Both of them just stared at each other for a few moments as the rain continued to pour outside. For a few glorious moments, it was like nothing else existed. It looked like he was going to-

"Aria!" called a voice from the other side of the corridor.

It was Hanna.

She wanted to scream at Hanna to go away, but she wanted to make a good impression on Lord Ezra. Aria stood up and turned to see her old friend running towards her. Hanna still looked the same as she remembered- blonde, bubbly and happy. She never realised how much she missed her until now. When Hanna reached her she gave her a big hug that lasted a couple of minutes before withdrawing.

"Who is this?" Hanna beamed.

"My name is Lord Ezra" he then turned to Aria, "I see your well looked after. I will see you soon I hope"

Ezra gave Aria a promising smile.

"Me too" she smiled back, as he turned around and left.

"What was that?" Hanna demanded when he was out of earshot, "What was I interrupting?"

"I'd fallen over and he was just helping me" Aria grinned.

Hanna gave her a sceptical look.

"It's true! "Aria said, "So what are you doing here?"

"I got a summons from the King, you?" Hanna wondered.

"Same thing"

Both of the ladies were walking down the stone corridor in the direction of the main hall. There were stone carvings of saints and angels. All of the stone work was recently done as he castle is a very new building. King William the Conqueror had only invaded four years ago. A lot of his followers got lands and titles for their service. Hanna's family were originally from Normandy. She's lived her since early 1067- her father called them over three months after the battle.

Hanna had lived in the city of Rouen- in a huge city house. Her father grew up with the King and he fought in the Battle of Hastings, so he was richly rewarded for his service. Aria's family also fought at the battle and gained most of their wealth that way. They were decedents of Rollo, the first king of Normandy. Emily's family were descended from a royal southern European family. They aided the King in financing the battle- they moved in 1067 as well.

Spencer's family on the other hand was not Norman. Her family were Anglo- Saxon and Scottish. Her granddad was a King of Scotland. He sent his daughter to marry an Anglo- Saxon noble man. After the battle they struck a deal with William. He was planning on giving it to one of his Barons- but Spencer's father had persuaded them to allow that baron to marry Spencer's elder sister Melissa. So when he dies- he gets the Duchy.

A messenger was running as fast as he could to reach the two girls. Hanna and Aria stopped to listen to what he has to say.

"Both of you are the go the throne room- the King demands your presence"

…

Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria were all standing in the great hall. The rain was pouring down and the lightning was crashing loudly in the sky. It looked miserable outside- like the loss of a father's heart. William the Conqueror was before them wearing an unreadable expression. There were nobles on either side of them- all wondering why the King has brought back these girls. The girls noticed a veiled woman beside him, whose face was hard to see. Inside the hall itself the banners and the Sigel's of his house and name were displayed in the walls.

All four girls couldn't hide their nerves as they waited to see why they'd been brought back. Why after all this time?

"You are most likely wondering why I've brought you back" the King began, "You have been requested, not by me, but by my niece Lady Jenna"

The veiled lady removed her veil to reveal a beautiful white face with piecing green eyes. Her hair long and brown- the girls knew who she was. After what Alison had done to her why would she want to them as her ladies? Jenna looked pleased at the stir she's caused.

"Welcome back to court ladies" she grinned.

…

Toby was due to get executed in one hour's time. He couldn't believe this was how his life was to end- at the end of a rope, swinging in the rain. What has he actually achieved in his 22 years? He's worked as a carpenter since a child, as his father taught him the trade. Thinking about his family brought a tear to his eyes, at least he'll be reunited with them soon. Toby has always wanted more out of life and now it was going to be ripped away from him- for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Is there anything you wish to confess before you die?" the priest asked him.

He was in a separate cell now. It wasn't long to go before he left this world. What did he have to confess? He's always been a good person, a bit cheeky now and then, but nothing serious. The priest looked in his forties, but didn't have the same judgemental look in his features as most priests do. He held an old-looking bible in his hands.

"No" Toby refused, "Now leave me in peace"

The priest smiled a thin smile that made Toby nervous. He squeezed the bible into his hands and clasped it. The priest gave him a very determined expression on his face.

"Open it" he pleaded before winking, and walking away.

That man was so strange! Toby opened up the front page and saw a key fastened to the back of it. Was it a key to the cells? Toby looked out for guards but there were two that were asleep before the fire- and no more. He took the key from the book, and put the book aside. Toby then put it in the lock and to his immense relief it opened. Hang on, who would want to help him?

Frankly, it didn't matter- Toby decided to choose life instead of certain death.

He hastily made his escape while looking out for guards. All the guards on the route were asleep- has that priest drugged them? Soon he was out of the dungeons and into the castle-it won't be easy to escape from here. But then he saw all the guards leading to the side door were drugged.

These people were certainly though.

He just hoped their price wasn't too steep.

…

 **On the Sea Route to England**

Princess Mona was currently in her cabin. The cabin was the best one on board- spacious, bright and full of finest collections of furniture, jewels and clothes. Her bed is huge and magnificent- with gold hangings and thread woven into the fabric. Mona was currently sitting at her desk writing to a person called E1- obviously code for something. She's dismissed all of her ladies-in-waiting.

Mona was not long for England now- as much as she hated the idea of the cold English weather- there was something good going to come from it. She had unfinished business in England. She opened the letter and smiled- good news at last.

…

 _Person One and Person Two were currently in an abandoned house- which was a few miles from the castle. It had finally stopped raining but there was a definite chill in the air. It was roughly a few hours after midnight, and the stars were like glittering jewels in the sky- very beautiful but unobtainable. Person One had just entered the house. It was the house of an old peasant man who died a week ago. So it should be mostly safe from spies- then again nowhere is truly safe from spies._

" _What did the priest say?" asked Person One._

 _Person Two smirked before continuing._

" _He said he took the bait" Person Two confirmed, "The carpenter is free"_

 _There was a silence as Person One digested this news. So their plan is beginning to work. She/he doesn't know how A thinks of these ingenious plans. Then again she/he has never met A- although Person One and Two are very curious about who their boss is._

" _This is good news" Person One nodded, "What about the next stage of the plan?"_

" _It's all set" Person Two beamed, "All we have to do is be patient"_

 _Person One gave a echoing laugh._

" _Patience isn't actually your strongest virtue is it?"_

 _Person two rolled his/her eyes as the cold continued to chill their bones._

" _We'll meet again sometime soon"_

…

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were to report to Lady Jenna's chamber early tomorrow. The four of them were playing cards by the fire in one of main rooms. There was a big fire in the fireplace that warmed them as it crackled away. Near the fire was a marble table with four chairs around it. None of them were gambling, just playing cards until their eyes begin to droop from tiredness.

"Why would she want _us_ as ladies?" Hanna asked everyone, "She could've had any noble women in England and Normandy"

Hanna decided on what card she wanted to play and put it on the table. Spencer took a good helping of ale from her cup. They were all alone in the room as most people have gone to bed.

"Because she wants to torture us" Spencer told her.

"She hates us for what we did" Emily agreed, "Lady Jenna just wants to make our lives miserable"

Aria picks up the deck and shuffles to get a new card, but what she sees' makes her gasp. There is a message on the card in the same handwriting as that threatening note she's found when she's arrived. It said:

 _Hey Vixens!_

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Can you guess what tomorrow might bring?_

 _Just remember that I know what you did to the King's niece._

 _There is something I want to all to do for me._

 _But what it is, you'll have to wait and see!_

 _-A_

None of them said anything for a moment as they all just had their mouths open in shock and horror.

"It's A again!" Aria gasped.

Hanna turned round to face Aria, after her statement.

"What do you mean _again_?" Hanna questioned, "Have you had the note too?"

All of them confirmed that they'd all received a note from A, on their arrival. It was shocking and frightening that they'd all received it. Who was this A person? And why were they so interested in torturing them? If what happened to Jenna got out then they'd all be beheaded for sure- especially as she is the King's niece.

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked everyone.

"Nothing- at the moment" Spencer suggested, "We should wait until we know what A wants to do. It's not like we can tell anyone anyway"

"Alright" Everyone agreed.

"Who do think A is?" Emily asked.

"Some creep who hates us" Hanna said disdainfully.

"We made quite a few enemies last year" Aria answered, "Alright then, who know what happened to Jenna?"

"Us and Jenna" Spencer remembered, "I think that's it"

"Do you think it's Jenna?" Hanna wondered.

Spencer shook her head just before answering.

"I'm not sure, she could've told someone- or there could be someone else altogether. It's a bit obvious that it's her. This A seems cowardly and sneaky"

They talked through the night about who A is. Soon enough their eyes began to droop, so they went to bed.

None of them got a good night's sleep.

…

While on her way to Lady Jenna's chambers, Aria ran into Lord Ezra. He had his nose in a book and didn't seem to be paying attention about where he was going. Ezra looked very handsome today and rugged. He looked like he's just completed some kind of physical activity. On seeing him again, Aria couldn't help but grin.

"Good morrow" Aria called after him.

The corridor wasn't busy at all- just a few servants going to and fro. Aria figured that she had a few minutes to spare- she might as well spend them in the company of a handsome man. He looked over and stopped when he saw her. Lord Ezra looked very pleased to see her. He dog eared the page he was on, and walked over to her.

"Good morrow indeed" Lord Ezra smiled, "How are you feeling from the fall yesterday?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you" Aria answered, "Thank you for coming to my aid"

"Don't mention it"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as they both thought about what to say.

"So, I never heard your full name" Aria spoke, "What are you Lord of?"

"Surrey" Ezra grinned at her, "My family is the clan of de Warenne"

Disappointment hit her like a sledge-hammer. Why did he have to be a de Warenne? Her family and his were mortal enemies- dating back two hundred years. If her family knew she was even making pleasantries with a de Warenne- then she'd be disinherited. Aria was really starting to like him. But this man was off limits at all costs. Why did the prospect of not pursuing their light flirtation feel like a dagger in her chest?

"So what about your family?" Ezra asked with his eyes full of hope.

Before Aria could finish someone was again calling her name from the other end of the corridor.

"Come on Aria!" shouted Hanna, "We're going to be late"

"You're very popular" he grinned.

"Good bye" was all she could manage to say, as he turned around to begin her life as Jenna's lady-in-waiting.

Could life get any worse?

…

 _My poor little darlings- if only they knew…_


End file.
